Ranger
"I'll get the one in the back. That's one hobgoblin who'll regret ever lifting a bow." Class Traits Role: Striker. You concentrate on either ranged attacks or two-weapon melee fighting to deal a lot of damage to one enemy at a time. Your attacks rely on speed and mobility, since you prefer to use hit-and-run tactics whenever possible. Power Source: Martial. Your talents depend on extensive training and practice, inner confidence, and natural proficiency. Key Abilities: Strength, Dexterity, Wisdom Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged, military ranged Bonus to Defense: +1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + Constitution score Hit Points per Level Gained: 5 Healing Surges per Day: 6 + Constitution modifier Trained Skills: Dungeoneering or Nature (your choice). From the class skills list below, choose four more trained skills at 1st level. Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Athletics (Str), Dungeoneering (Wis), Endurance (Con), Heal (Wis), Nature (Wis), Perception (Wis), Stealth (Dex) Build Options: Archer ranger, two-blade ranger Class Features: Fighting Style, Hunter's Quarry, Prime Shot Description Rangers are watchful warriors who roam past the horizon to safeguard a region, a principle, or a way of life. Masters of bow and blade, rangers excel at hit-andrun assaults and can quickly and silently eliminate foes. Rangers lay superb ambushes and excel at avoiding danger. As a ranger, you possess almost supernaturally keen senses and a deep appreciation for untamed wilderness. With your knowledge of the natural world, you are able to track enemies through nearly any landscape, using the smallest clue to set your course, even sometimes the calls and songs of beasts and birds. Your severe demeanor promises a deadly conclusion to any enemy you hunt. Archer Ranger You are a master of the bow (or, rarely, the crossbow, sling, or thrown weapon). You prefer ranged attack powers, and you resort to melee only when there are no good targets left for your arrows. Most of your attack powers use Dexterity, so Dexterity should be your highest ability score. You find yourself in melee from time to time, so Strength is a good choice for your second-highest score. Wisdom should be your third-best ability score. Choose powers that reflect your preference for ranged weapons. Suggested Feat: Lethal Hunter (Human feat: Human Perseverance) Suggested Skills: Endurance, Heal, Nature, Perception, Stealth Suggested At-Will Powers: careful attack, nimble strike Suggested Encounter Power: evasive strike Suggested Daily Power: split the tree Two-Blade Ranger You like to get up close and rely on the ranger’s famous two-weapon fighting style. Naturally, you prefer melee attack powers, and that means Strength should be your highest ability score. For your second ability, Dexterity is a good choice because it improves your AC. Make Wisdom your third choice, since it adds to your Will defense and provides a bonus to many of your powers. Choose powers that reflect your preference for fighting with two melee weapons. Suggested Feat: Lethal Hunter (Human feat: Action Surge) Suggested Skills: Acrobatics, Dungeoneering, Endurance, Heal, Perception Suggested At-Will Powers: hit and run, twin strike Suggested Encounter Power: dire wolverine strike Suggested Daily Power: jaws of the wolf Ranger Class Features Your class features depend largely on the build and fighting style you choose. Fighting Style Choose one of the following fighting styles and gain its benefit. Archer Fighting Style: Because of your focus on ranged attacks, you gain Defensive Mobility as a bonus feat. Two-Blade Fighting Style: Because of your focus on two-weapon melee attacks, you can wield a one-handed weapon in your off hand as if it were an off-hand weapon. (Make sure to designate on your character sheet which weapon is main and which is off-hand.) In addition, you gain Toughness as a bonus feat. Hunter's Quarry Once per turn as a minor action, you can designate the nearest enemy to you that you can see as your quarry. Once per round, when you hit your quarry with an attack, the attack deals damage based on your level. If you can make multiple attacks in a round, you decide which attack to apply the extra damage to after all the attacks are rolled. If you have dealt Hunter’s Quarry damage since the start of your turn, you can’t deal it again until the start of your next turn. The hunter's quarry effect remains active until the end of the encounter, until the quarry is defeated, or until you designate a different target as your quarry. You can designate one enemy as your quarry at a time. Prime Shot If none of your allies are nearer to your target than you are, you receive a +1 bonus to ranged attack rolls against that target. Category:Class Category:Ranger Category:Martial Category:Striker